


Surprise!!!!

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Pretty Baby [7]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Little sister comes for a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Union Station is a major center for train travel and is right downtown and very cool looking. There are streetcars as well as subways in Toronto, the train of choice is VIA. Queen's Quay is very pricey harbor front property and the Annex is where many of the university/young professional crowd seems to live.  
> Originally posted November 2000.

Victor took his time lathering up his hands, then began to apply the thick, sandalwood foam to the young man standing in front of him, carding his fingers through the pelt of dark hair. He luxuriated in the lazy feel of his lover's supple skin, breathed in the spicy aroma of the soap and the underlying muskiness that was uniquely his young love.

Taking his time, he made sure ever inch of the taut, muscled chest in front of him was covered, Victor began to trace lazy patterns in the suds, a smile playing over his mobile lips at the young man's groan of need. "Like that, hmmm? And I've only just begun to play," the older man smirked as his hands returned once more to the bar of soap and began to lather up again.

~*~*~ 

Alice (call me Allegra) Mansfield stepped off the train at Union Station, thanking whatever gods were smiling down on her that her next eldest sibling had given up his rathole apartment in the Annex and had moved to the condo at Queens Quay. For one, the view of Toronto harbor and the islands was spectacular, two, it was a two bedroom condo, perfect for big brother and a guest, and even better - it was close and she knew how to get there without having call Vic for a ride. Which meant she could surprise him.

And then beg him to let her live with him because there was no way she was going back home. Dad was a military fascist jerk and mom was your typical powder puff consumer wife who let him walk all over her. There was no way Allegra was gonna end up one of the undead in mom and pop megamall minivan land. She was going to save the world.

Which was why she and dad had the blow up. He wanted her to start taking 'smart' courses in a private school - political science, math, law, computer sciences - anything that would either get her a corporate job or land her a corporate husband. That was so not going to happen. She was not going to get sucked into the private school, cookie cutter, turn me into a happy zoned out consumer education factory!

Walking over to the streetcars, Allegra smiled and hefted her bag over her shoulder. Look out Toronto, Allegra Mansfield was out to save the world!

~*~*~ 

Victor stood above his lover, who was bent almost double, clutching the towel bar for dear life, and powered in and out of the tight wet heat that sucked at his throbbing length. He could feel the younger man rhythmically contract and release his cock as he thrust in and out of that tight sweet channel. The wailing cry the younger man emitted bounced off the ceramic tiles and echoed back like a symphony of lust and heat. It was heavenly.

He let one hand go and moved it up to tweak and pull at a distended button of flesh, causing even more piteous moan of need. "Touch yourself, baby," the ex-cop turned shadowy government agent urged, his voice dark and smoky with need. "Go on, stroke yourself. Come for me Mac, I wanna feel you squeeze down on my cock like a vise and make me howl. Come on, baby. Do it!"

"Vi-ic!" Sure that he was going to lose his grip and be smashed face first into the tiled wall by the strength of his lover's thrusts, but also not really caring if that happened as long as Victor just kept moving, Mac peeled his fingers from their death grip on the chrome rod. God, this was bliss, or would be as soon as he could touch himself, something that was made difficult by the way Vic's deft manipulations of his body tended to short-circuit Mac's thought processes.

Whimpering in the back of his throat, Mac reared back enough to lift his head, then stared, transfixed, into the shaving mirror above the rack he clung to. Bent over as he was, Victor loomed over Mac, the beads of water on his skin catching the light and adding golden accents to his chest and arms. The same light reflected in the raven's wing sweep of hair across the ex-cop's forehead and cast his hypnotizing green eyes into shadows, ones that were only deepened by the thick eyelashes that were half-closed over them.

God, Vic was magnificent. Perfect, wonderful... Mac's thoughts dissolved into a silent howl as Victor closed his fingers around his nipple again, attacking the sensitized flesh as voraciously as the older man was pounding into his body. The conscious muscle control that Mac needed to keep up the internal massage he had been subjecting Vic's cock to slipped, then failed all together as the Mac's flailing hand came into contact with his aching erection.

"That's it, yeah. Fuck, you are so hot, baby," Vic growled as he continued to thrust into Mac. "I love how you feel around me, like silk, wrapped tight and hot. You squeeze me so good. And the little noises you make. Do you know what that does to me? Drives me fucking wild. I love being able to make you moan and shake. No one has ever, ever made me feel like this. You make me crazy Ramsey. Mine, so very, very mine!"

Victor's husky voice was the perfect background, especially considering the hot, urgent words that were slipping from his all too talented lips. Mac managed less then a dozen thrusts into his palm before he came, screaming out the other man's name as his body clamped down on Victor's cock, his creamy white jism splattering on the wall in front of him.

Bending forward, Victor's mouth latched onto Mac's shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin's surface as the younger man's contractions forced his own aching cock to explode, inundating him with his come. Drawing in a shaky breath, Vic forced his jaw open and licked softly at the tiny crimson droplets he'd caused to be shed.

"Mac... baby, " his voice quivered as he withdrew from his young love, only to draw the lithe body before him into a tight hug. "I love you, god how I love you Mac Ramsey," the older man whispered fervently, raining kisses over the smooth expanse of shoulders and nape of his love's neck.

Vic's legs, however, weren't up to standing after all the energy he expending loving his partner and he had to brace one arm against the wall lest they both collapse into the tub. "Thank god it's Saturday, I think I could do with a few more hours in bed, the open air market can wait 'til tonight," Vic chuckled as he turned off the now tepid water. Stepping out of the shower, he brushed a kiss over the petal soft lips of the younger man's mouth. Care to join me?"

~*~*~ 

Allegra stepped off the streetcar in front of her brother's building and quickly crossed the street. After convincing the guard on duty that she was, in fact, Victor Mansfield's younger sister, she got on the elevator and headed up to the eighth floor, Suite Number 89. This was getting better and better. Her student card with her name on it had been all it took to convince the security guard to let her have a spare key. Vic was gonna be soooo surprised!

~*~*~ 

"Still wanna go dancing tonight," Mac mumbled, snagging the bedsheet and flipping it up over his back against the chill of the air conditioning. As he was sprawled out indolently in his favorite position, namely across and over Victor's chest, the older man didn't need any such covering, but Mac wasn't in the mood to wake up with a cold ass.

Victor grunted a sleepy answer that had Mac smiling even as he placed a kiss under the other man's jaw, then relaxed, giving himself over to the lethargic languor that always resulted from their more intense bouts of lovemaking. "Not getting out of it, Vice-man. Been promising too," the former thief yawned and snuggled closer, his arm tightening around Vic's waist. "Long." The last word was breathed out as a sigh when Mac's eyelids slid all the way closed and he fell asleep, a small half-smile still quirking the corners of his lips.

"S'not music - it's machine noise," Victor chuckled his usual retort, kissing Mac's forehead lightly and wrapping his arms more securely around his blanket. Victor loved lazy Saturdays with nothing to do but Mac. It almost made him feel like he had a life that wasn't 'owned' by the Agency. Smiling softly, Victor soon followed his lover into oblivion. 

~*~*~ 

Alice quietly let herself into the apartment, ready to yell surprise when Victor spun around from cleaning or whatever. Except, there was no Victor cleaning, or whatever. He was probably grocery shopping or something. Might as well make herself at home. Throwing her jacket over the new leather?! - when did Vic get into leather furniture?? - couch, picked up her duffel bag and headed into the spare bedroom. Except it looked lived in - constantly lived in.

There was a blue chambray shirt thrown over the bed along with a towel that was still damp. The shirt was way too small for Vic, but was definitely a man's. There were clothes in the closet - some she recognized as her older brother's shirts and the like, but other stuff she didn't. Especially the virgin wool winter jacket --Vic hated wearing wool, said it made him break out in hives and itch. And it was definitely the wrong size again. What was going on here?

There was a very expensive laptop on a new chrome and steel desk. Jiggling the mouse, Alice saw a password protect pop up. Since when did Vic need his stuff password protected? Picking up the CD lying next to the keyboard, Alice glanced at the artist - Vic was listening to The Cure? This was getting more and more bizarre.

Shrugging, she popped the tape into her walkman and went to throw herself on the slaughtered couch to await big brother's arrival home. Mysteries were never her strong point - they were more Vic's, which was why he was such a good cop. Or he used to be, now he just worked for the government consumer brain-washing moguls that were corrupting society. She really needed to have a talk with Victor about his career choices.

~*~*~ 

The first thing Vic became aware of was the warm, sweet, weight on top of him. The second thing that drew his attention was the position of the sun. It looked like they'd slept a good two hours away. The third thing he noticed, and it was very difficult to avoid noticing, was that both he and Mac were once more sporting sizable erections. Which meant - oh damn, what a shame - they'd have to do something to relieve them!

Nuzzling the younger man's neck happily, Victor set about waking up his lover in the most pleasant way possible. Hands began to move over Mac's hard body, awakening and arousing sleepy flesh. Vic's mouth moved over his lover's face, neck and shoulders, teasing and tormenting and smiling when he heard the breathy moans and soft curses. "Tiew, geng hi lah, Vic... more... tiew wo, lan-tan!"

"Such a nasty mouth, pretty baby, do you really want me to fuck you?"

"Oh my god, MOOSE?!?"

Vic's head whipped away from Mac's mouth, nearly breaking the younger man's nose in the process. Staring, speechless, at the young woman in the doorway, he finally managed to choke out, "Alice!"

"What the-?!" Mac exclaimed, one hand going to his now aching nose, the other scrabbling in the drawer of the bedside table for his gun, retrieving it and aiming it at the intruder before he even registered what was going on in the room.

How the fuck did someone get in here? Okay, the Director, Dobrinsky and even Jackie managed to find their way in with unnerving regularity, but this... little girl? Who seemed to know Victor...

Carefully, the ex-thief flipped the safety back on his weapon, then glanced over at his lover, who was doing a good imitation of a fish gasping for breath on dry land. "Moose?" Mac asked, trying not to snicker.

"Alice... what the hell are you doing here?! And don't you ever call me Moose, Ramsey. My name is Vic, got it?" Vic managed to sputter after a moment.

"But, Moose, you're in bed, **NAKED** in bed, with another **GUY**!" Allegra wailed in disbelief. A honey of a guy no less, she thought with a heartbreaking sigh. It was bad enough that Vic could stop traffic coz he was so unbelievably gawk worthy, but did he have to steal all the cute guys too?!

"Alice - go wait in the living room, **NOW**!" he roared when the young woman began to sputter. "Don't say a word, Mac, not one damn word. She's my sister - the one who's - the same age as you. Don't you dare tell her how old you are - I will be so dead. That little girl's tongue is as sharp as a switchblade at times and I don't fancy getting sliced up tonight. Fuck!"

In the living room Allegra Mansfield paced feverishly, trying to calm her racing thoughts. Vic in bed with a guy. Her big brother in bed - and obviously doing it with a guy. A really cute guy, a really young cute guy! What the hell was Vic into? This was so... unreal. Moaning, she threw herself into a chair. She could not believe this was happening!

Mac looked from the now empty doorway to his obviously distressed lover and couldn't resist one final quip. "It okay if I call you Bullwinkle then?"

~*~*~ 

About fifteen minutes later, having gotten Vic somewhat calmed down and his own frustrated desire under control, Mac popped out of the bedroom, now fully dressed in what he thought of as his university kid clothes. "Hey," he grinned, strolling into the living room and heading for the kitchen. "Vic'll be out in a few minutes, can I get you anything to drink?" As he spoke, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and held it up questioningly. "Your name's Alice, right? I'm Mac, guess telling you I'm your brother's roommate isn't gonna work, eh?"

Carrying two bottles of water, he returned and gave one to their guest, then dropped down into the chair across from her, studying her intently. "You have a problem with it, take off now. He deals with enough shit daily without having it come down from his family as well. You're cool, I'm cool, but you hurt him and -" his smile turned dangerous for a split second then changed back to one of affable cheer, "just don't do it, understand?"

Vic stood in the shadows of the hallway, watching his lover protect him. They'd come such a long way, he thought with a smile. How he deserved someone like Mac in his life he couldn't quite fathom, but he'd be damned if he was ever letting his personal 'thief of hearts' go. Not waiting to hear Alice's response, Vic joined them in the living room. Moving over to stand next to the younger man, Vic took Mac's hand and brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss. "Thank you," he said simply, his eyes showing all the love in his heart.

Turning to his sister, eyes still soft, he grinned ruefully. "Guess I kinda gave you a shock didn't I? But what are you doing here Alice? Do mother and father know where you are? Not that I mind you being here I mean \- it's just that if I'd had a little advance notice, chances are you wouldn't have walked in on Mac and I in bed. We'd have picked you up instead, sweetie."

"Vic... you... he... you're like a couple?" Allegra finally managed to stutter out. She was still a little dazed by the whole situation, and more than a little intimidated by the 'kid' her brother was shacked up with.

The slight tensing of Mac's hand, still in his own, gave Vic all the warning he needed. Sitting on the arm of the chair he draped his arm around Mac's shoulders, and using the other hand, he turned Mac's head towards him. "It's okay, baby," he murmured softly. "She's got every right to be more than a little shocked and confused. There's... well, history that I consider dead and unimportant, but Alice knows about. Thank you for protecting me though."

Turning towards his sister, Vic tried again. "Alice..."

"Allegra."

"What?"

"My name. It's one of the reasons why I'm here. Dad and I - we had a major blow out. He wanted me to go into a private school and become either one of the corporate elite like Chuck - excuse me, Charles Jr. - or a happy little zoned out consumer house wife married to a corporate elite. I mean I'm 16 for cryin' out loud and he's already planning the social wedding of the year so I... ran away from home."

Continuing quickly so Vic couldn't interrupt, Allegra rushed on. "I want to change the world, Moose, and you can't do that from Mom and Pop mega-mall mini van land. So here I am. And the name is step one. I'm no Alice - Alice is so like... well Dad. I'm Allegra. It means quick and lively in Italian - kinda like me," the youngest Mansfield grinned at her older brother. She'd always like Moose the best. He was so normal. And a rebel, just like she was now. Vic was the one she'd always looked up to in the family, not Chuckie boy - the dweeb.

"Alice - I mean Allegra. You're just a kid," he grunted softly at the elbow in his side and Mac's quirked eyebrow. "You're only 16," he continued, avoiding another discreet jab.

"Yeah, so - you weren't much older when you... left home," she pointed out meaningfully.

"I couldn't get a long with Dad."

"Well, duhhh."

"Alice, where are you going to stay?" Victor sighed, resigned that he was bound to lose this battle.

The youngest Mansfield quirked her lips, her eyes turning into a puppy's, a soft pout extending her lower lip. Then she batted her eyelashes. "Mooose..."

"No - oh no. You can't stay here... my work is too dangerous..."

"But Mac lives with you, Moose," Allegra pointed out logically. "Besides, I always wanted a brother closer to my age to hang out with," she admitted softly.

Vic's eyes glassed up and his breath caught in his throat. "You mean you're... okay with this?" he asked tentatively.

Looking from Vic, to Mac and back again, Allegra shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Hey - it was waay obvious from the noises you two were making that he makes you happy. And it's obvious to anyone - well except maybe to the parents and the dweeb, that you two love each other. So... so long as you're happy - and he makes you happy, I'm happy. Oh, and Mac? What you said earlier? It cuts both ways - you hurt my favorite big brother and I make you real sorry. Are we cool?" she finished, arching a honey blonde eyebrow inquiringly.

While watching Alice - err Allegra - handle her big brother with the ease of a pro, Mac had been hard pressed to keep from laughing aloud. When she assured Vic that she was fine with their relationship and threatened his safety if he hurt Victor, however, the ex-thief felt real affection for the driven young woman. "Allegra," Mac laughed, grinning up at Vic, who wore an expression of stunned happiness, then at his lover's sister, "we're ice."

~*~*~ 

"God that place was packed!" Mac laughed, lowering his voice half-way through the sentence when he realized he was still shouting. The club had been great - loud, crowded and playing the best dance music around. The mixed crowd had made it easy for the three of them to dance together or in various combinations though Mac had had to laugh at the way Vic growled when anyone else asked his baby sister to dance.

The sweltering atmosphere in the club had plastered Mac's shirt to his chest and, after flapping it a few times to attempt to cool himself off, he gave up and simply unbuttoned it, letting the sweat-darkened material hang open at his sides. "Anyone up for a walk by the water, or is the Mansfield clan pooped?"

"Define pooped," Vic smirked at the younger man, his eyes darkening appreciatively at his lover's exposed body. Despite his protestation about the 'noise' the younger generation called music and the fact that he couldn't even get a beer at the all ages club, which was actually a good thing considering the droves of already over excited teens in the place, Vic had had a great time. He was quite willing to go a few more hours. Hopefully, alone with his significant other - plastered over Mac the way that shirt was.

Mac returned the smirk and moved in a bit closer to the older man, still staying within the boundaries of propriety for Allegra's sake, but obviously wanting to get into Vic's space just as much as Vic wanted to get into the ex-thief's.

Allegra watched the interplay between the two men and rolled her eyes. Could those two be anymore obvious if they tried? Sheesh - they were practically salivating, but considering what she'd interrupted earlier in the day, chances are they were definitely feeling a little on edge. Deciding to be kind to the two men, she held out her hand imperiously in the general direction of both. "I had fun, you two obviously want to have more 'fun', and there are some things little sisters just should not be witness to. So hand me a set of keys, give me an hour to fall asleep, and come on back so you can boff like bunnies - just do it quietly okay? A girl needs her beauty rest after all, even if she is intent on saving the world! Night Moose, night 'baby!'" Giggling at the stunned look on both Mac and Vic's faces, she snatched Mac's keys and headed into the condo. Life was good.

Vic, after getting over gaping like fish for the second time that day, snorted at the identical stunned expression on his lover's. "So, you mentioned something about a walk along the water, baby?" he asked, a snicker in his voice.

Realizing that he was standing there, mouth agape, his hand still hanging there as it had been when Allegra took his keys, Mac blinked, rubbing his face, to convince himself that had really happened. "God, I hope she never meets the Director," he mumbled before chuckling and moving to snake an arm around Vic's waist, pulling the older man close. "And if she keeps calling me 'baby', everyone at work is gonna hear about our little antlered friend, capiche?"

Before Vic could answer, Mac pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues tangling as their hands groped for whatever bits of bare flesh could be found. It had been a long day and their interrupted make-out session had never been far from Mac's mind and now he wanted to do something about it. "As for that walk, how about we find a nice quite spot and neck until it's time to go home, hmmm?" The question was purred into Vic's ear as Mac's hands roamed over his ass.

"Hey, capiche, that's Italian," Vic teased breathlessly, ignoring the nick name crack. He'd have a talk with Alice in the morning.

Grabbing the younger man's hand, he began to head determinedly around the side of the building, to the little park next to the boat slips. If he remembered correctly there was a really large boulder that they could hide behind. The grass was soft and at this time of night the park should be deserted.

Pulling Mac down within the cradle of his thighs Vic's hands began to roam lightly over his lover's body. "Would rather have you naked and under me, moaning and begging for me to fuck you raw, baby, but necking will do for now," Vic moaned, latching on to the ex-thief's throat and suckling hungrily on the skin there.

"And here I thought you weren't multilingual," Mac chuckled as he was dragged off the main path and behind the huge piece of granite. He relaxed back against Vic's body, moaning quietly at the near pain of the older man's mouth on his throat merged with the hot words he had spoken to drive a spike of need straight through Mac's groin.

"Nobody's around, I say go for it," he gasped, wriggling back to rub his hip against the straining bulge in Vic's jeans, feeling the corresponding jump in his own cock at the older man's groan and the way Vic's fingers clutched at his skin. "I'm up for a little public indecency if you are, Vice-man, less chance we'll wake Allegra that way too."

"Hey, my tongue can be very lingual and multi when it wants to," Vic rejoined, moaning softly. Stripping his signature leather jacket off, he placed it over Mac's lap with a soft nip to the younger man's throat. "Mine. Nobody even gets a remote chance at seeing it," he informed the younger man.

Nimble fingers made short work of the buttons and zips on Mac's pants, and soon Victor had Mac's hard length resting against the palm of his hand. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around his lover's girth and began to smooth his hand first up, then down the sweet flesh cradled in his hand.

"God, I love how you feel in my hand," Vic murmured. "Smooth like velvet but so hard. When I touch you like this, I can feel your blood pulse just below the skin, can tell when your heart speeds up not just by your breathing but also by what my fingers tell me. Then you start to leak precum and it gets all slick and wet, just like now, and the velvet becomes a silky glide, but there's the slightest amount of friction from your skin. If I trace my finger, like this, down the underside you make the most delicious sounds, like that one," Vic chuckled as Mac whimpered piteously.

"And if I do the same with my nails," Vic's hand clamped over Mac's mouth to stifle the younger man's howl, "I get that reaction." Bringing his free hand up Vic began to weave his fingers through the soft curls on the ex-thief's chest in order to get to his lover's nipples. "Now if I stroke like this," he began a steady, firm pumping of Mac's needy flesh. "And do this," Vic pinched one of Mac's nipples lightly causing the younger man to shudder and buck underneath him. "I get that reaction," he chuckled.

"And if I trail my fingers down, I've got two lovely balls to roll in my palm like so, and I can still stroke and tickle and tease your gorgeous cock at the same time. But you know what I love most of all, baby?" Vic queried softly. "I love the look on your face when you cum quietly. That look of intense, mind blowing rapture that you get. I've cum myself just from watching you find that look. Cum for me baby, now, please," the ex-cop breathed before reaching up and turning Mac's face so he could watch his lover climax. "Cum for me, pretty baby."

Lost in the spell woven by Vic's husked out words and his deft actions, all Mac could do was moan and bite at his lower lip to keep the desperate cries from echoing out into the night air around them. This was Victor at his best. How anyone could think of the ex-cop as staid when he was capable of such things was beyond Mac. Their loss, the younger man thought almost hysterically, whimpering and writhing within the circle of Vic's arms at each comment and action.

How, in four short months, Victor had managed not only to learn each and every one of his hot spots but also the best ways to push them, amazed Mac. Hell, there was something to be said for attention to detail after all!

Whimpering as Vic stroked his aching cock with one hand while the other one rubbed his cheek and jaw, Mac tilted his head back farther, his eyes locked on Victor's. The coalescing of sensation around that firm, rough hand stroking over his dick made Mac want to close his eyes, but he kept them open, knowing Vic wanted to see him, watch his reactions to his fast approaching climax. "Need..." he whimpered, his hands clawing at Vic's arm, pressing the other man's hand hard against his crotch just as Mac thrust upward, the first spasms of his climax shaking his body, causing his expression to twist into one of unimaginable pleasure.

Through the whole thunderous experience, however, the young man kept his eyes open and trained on his lover's showing him what he couldn't say just then.

"So beautiful," Vic husked, his eyes glittering in the soft light. Disengaging his hand, Victor eased it out from underneath the jacket and smeared a damp finger against Mac's mouth before plundering it softly. "Thank you, love. That was a wonder to watch." Bringing the moist hand up to his lips, Vic cleaned himself with long, catlike strokes of his tongue, before sliding his hand back under the jacket to help right Mac's appearance.

"I think Alice will be asleep by now," he whispered, nibbling on the younger man's ear. "And I want to see every inch of you naked and spread out on our bed. I want to be in you so deep I'll never find my way out, not that I'd want to," Vic grinned.

Finally setting Mac to rights he removed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. "Ready to go home, baby?"

Mac moaned incoherently as he stumbled to his feet, his eyes still unfocused and his brain clouded with the aftereffects of his intense orgasm and Vic's hot, demanding words. "Hope you got your keys," he mumbled, grinning blearily into his lover's darkened eyes, then making a face at the older man's laughter and his comment that they could always wake Alice up to get in.

"No fuckin' way! I don't wanna play nice, and I really don't want her walking in on us again today. Once is more then enough for that no matter how cute she is!" Running a hand through his sweat-spiked hair, Mac grinned and strolled out onto the path ahead of Victor, making sure to give the older man quite a show of what he had to look forward to once they got back home. "Coming, Moose?" he asked, then took off for their building, Victor in hot pursuit.

Vic caught up to Mac in the elevator, and, reminiscent of their first time together, slammed the younger man up against the elevator wall and proceeded to try and swallow Mac whole. "One day," the older man panted when he broke the kiss to breathe again, "one day I'm gonna come prepared and hit the emergency button then I'm going to fuck you senseless in an elevator. Don't know which one or when, but by god I'm gonna do it," Victor growled, rubbing against his lover.

The opening of the elevator doors was the only thing that prevented Vic from resuming his assault, but it didn't stop him from swatting Mac's ass rather hard as they got out of the elevator. "Move it, baby, and if you keep calling me that am gonna have to start calling you pretty baby around Alice - bet she'd love that."

Vic laughed softly at the dirty look Mac shot over his shoulder and deliberately crowded the younger man into the door as he opened it, rubbing his erection against Mac's sweet ass. "That's what's gonna be buried inside you in less that ten minutes, baby. Deep inside you, so deep I'll get lost. Your ass is mine kiddo - all mine!" Vic purred softly.

"Want you hot and naked and waiting for me. Gotta check on Alice, meet you in the bedroom." Turning, Victor made sure the door was locked tight before heading to the guestroom to check on his exhausted and sleeping sister. Walking softly into the room, he drew the blankets up to her chin and brushed her baby soft blonde hair out of her eyes. Bending, he kissed her forehead gently before whispering. "Missed you kiddo, glad you found me again."

Turning Vic saw Mac standing in the doorway watching, and wiped a stray tear out of his eye. Motioning the younger man out before him, he shut the door and took Mac's hand drawing him into their room. "Love you, Mac Ramsey," he whispered before his eyes took on a sensual glint. "Now get naked."

"Or what?" Mac teased, adoring the tender side of his lover that came out so infrequently unless they were alone, but also wanting to see the other, wilder side of the older man. "Can't threaten to nail me to the door, Allegra would hear."

Easing backward, Mac kicked off his shoes, stripped out of his damp shirt, then tossed it in the general direction of the clothes basket, not letting his attention waver from Victor, who was now stalking him. "Gonna have to be quieter then we were that time in the airport parking garage unless little sis is a very sound sleeper." Now the fasteners on his pants were undone and the soft linen slid down Mac's legs to pool on the floor, leaving the ex-thief wearing only his boxers, which showed the evidence of their earlier excursion to the park.

"So what ya gonna do, Vice-man?" he laughed, sliding back onto the bed, balancing there on his knees, grinning cockily at Victor, goading him on. "Play it safe, or take a chance?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to his lover, Vic smiled and very calmly began removing his clothes. "Well, let's weigh the pros and cons. Have to be responsible," he managed to get out with a straight face as his shirt came off.

"On the plus side there's being able to make love with the man I adore. The hot tight velvet of your body surrounding me as I'm moving in and out of you, teasing your incredibly sexy body and my own until I make you scream and I come fast and furious inside you."

Next Vic bent to slide off his deck shoes and socks before straightening to work on his jeans. "On the negative side there's the fact that you are the screamer in the family and Alice is a light sleeper. Last thing we want is for her to come barreling in her and getting a close up of either of our asses - not good at all. And there's the fact that we promised to take her to the open-air bazaar tomorrow after we have brunch. Maybe it would be best if I just go take a shower and jack off then we can 'snuggle'," Vic continued as he stood to pull off his jeans and boxers, shooting an 'I'm sorry baby but it's probably for the best' look over his shoulder.

Mac was off the bed in a shot, tackling his lover and sending them both to the floor in a tangle of half-removed clothes and flying limbs. "No fucking way!" he growled, settling himself astride Vic's lean hips and pinning the ex-cop's hands at his sides. "Try it, just try it and you'll wake up tomorrow morning with your balls painted blue!"

Shifting enough to trap Vic's hands between the other man's body and Mac's knees, the younger man slid his fingers along his partner's ribs before slowly running them over Vic's sensitive nipples. "Now what was it you were saying about me being the only one who screams, Moose? I seem to recall several times when you've just about shattered the windows from this alone."

Vic moaned and bucked upwards, biting down on his lip from screaming. "Jesus," he gasped. "Guess that means the shower is out." Wriggling ineffectively to try and get out from under the younger man. "Mac, oh fuck! Uncle! I give baby, you make me howl like a dog in heat, I admit it! Now can we at least take this to the bed, I had rug burns on my ass for a week the last time we did this," Vic moaned, then begged.

"Aww, but rubbing that aloe vera lotion on your ass was fun," Mac laughed, remembering the Director's comments about Victor's gingerly way of moving and sitting after that had happened - get more padding under the carpet and a deeper pile indeed! "But I guess I can let you off easy this time, though I'm rethinking this you being in me tonight - wanna wrestle for position, lover?" With a maniacal grin, Mac bounded off Vic's chest, kicking out of his boxers and balancing on his toes, inviting the other man's lunge. "Doubt Allegra will hear a few bumps and bounces."

Vic eyed his lover as if the younger man had gone insane, stood up, walked over and placed a chair in front of the bedroom door, then turned and lunged at the younger man, catching him by surprise and pinning him to the bed quickly. "Provincial wrestling champ three years running in high school, plus won the academy trophy, and then there was all the on the job training," he smirked down at the younger man. "Wanna try again?"

Before Mac could answer, Vic swooped down and began to ravage his soft, succulent mouth, thinking it was an effective way to keep the younger man quiet. Christ, if he didn't get inside his baby's tight heat he'd go nuts, his cock was aching so bad. Thrusting it against Mac's burgeoning erection he felt their shafts slick each other up with pre-cum, felt the glide of moist flesh against flesh and bit down on the tasty lower lip he was suckling on.

"God...Vic...more," Mac gasped out, slurring the words around his outstretched lower lip, parting his legs more so that Victor could settle deeper between them, increasing the friction of their needy flesh. The older man's mouth trailed wetly over his skin to latch onto his neck and Mac twisted underneath him, now biting his own lip to keep from shouting out his pleasure as his lover marked him.

One grasping hand found and grabbed the tube of lube they kept on the bedside table and dragged it closer, pressing the container into Vic's hand. "How about we just say you pinned me and get onto the celebrating part?" the ex-thief moaned, placing his hands on his knees and pulling them closer to his chest on either side of Vic's body, as desperate to get the other man into him as he was to be there.

Vic stared down at the younger man hotly. "Fuck - watching you like this..." he trailed off, totally enthralled. Mac's moan snapped him out of his reverie however, and Vic quickly lubed his cock then took the slick fingers and began to stretch his lover carefully, not wanting to hurt Mac in the slightest way.

Chuckling at the sudden spewing of blue Chinese, Vic figured the younger man had had enough. Slotting himself between Mac's thighs... Vic rolled them so that Mac was on top. "In the name of fair play and all that," he managed to gasp out, "I pinned you - now how about you pin yourself on me?"

"Works by me," Mac gasped, pushing up to his knees and reaching behind himself to find Victor's erection. Then, with a quiet moan, he settled onto the hard shaft, biting his lower lip to keep from voicing his appreciation in a louder manner.

"God, so deep in me," he sighed, watching the older man through half-lidded eyes as he began to raise and lower himself on the strong column impaling him. "Feels so goddamned good." As he spoke, Mac's hand drifted up from Vic's chest to his cock, and the young man began stroking himself in time to his leisurely movements, bringing himself to a full erection once again and adding the stimulation of tightening his muscles around his lover on each downstroke.

"Do you have any idea of how unbelievable you look?" Vic gasped out, watching Mac's sinuous movements on his aching cock. "So sexy, an erotic painting. I want you captured on canvas like this, lips parted, face flushed, stroking yourself. God, Mac," the older man moaned.

Vic could feel himself tightening, his balls drawing up closer to his body. His hands drifted up along Mac's thighs, over the planes and angles of his hips and stomach, stopping for long moments to play with the ruddy nubbins partially hidden beneath silky hair.

One hand continued upwards, finally stopping to wrap around the back of Mac's neck, drawing the younger man unerringly downwards for a gentle plundering of the ex-thief's divinely tempting lips. "You taste like the finest spiced honey," Vic whispered, rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth across Mac's lower lip for a moment, in order to appreciate his lover's debauched look.

Needing to be deeper, closer, Victor somehow managed to ease himself upwards and backwards so that he was leaning against the headboard of their bed, before once more capturing his partner's lips. "Love you, love you so much," he managed to pant after oxygen starved lungs forced him to relinquish Mac's lips once more. "Forever, Mac."

"You know it," the younger man sighed, his hips taking up a shallow, circular motion that rocked Victor's cock deep within him. Mac's hands curved around Victor's head, then delved into his dark hair, carding through the short strands as he rested their foreheads together.

"Meant what I said earlier, anybody who wants to hurt you has to go through me first." Mac could feel the tension building in Vic's body and he increased the speed of his movements, rocking up higher onto his knees and then dropping back down, sheathing the older man's erection fully in his body. After what Vic had done to him in the park, Mac wasn't desperate to come yet, but he could tell his partner was getting there.

"C'mon, lover," he husked, flicking his piercing over Victor's earlobe, "let loose, let me feel you, hear you."

His hands clasped Mac's hips tight, his head falling back against the headboard, eyes closed and mouth open so that his breath, coming in needy gasps, could enter his rapidly working lungs. Higher and higher he climbed and the gasps turned to whines and then to primal growls. With a last, shattering howl of bliss, Vic let loose, filling Mac with his seed as his body convulsed in pleasure. "MAC!"

"Geeze Victor!" Mac laughed, the force of his lover's climax giving the sound a needy tone. "I didn't mean that loud!" He darted a quick look toward the door, as if expecting Allegra to begin banging on it at any second. When the condo remained silent except for their raspy breathing, Mac removed his hand from over the other man's mouth and kissed him before pushing up on his knees, letting his lover's softening penis slide from him.

"Well, I pinned myself on you," the teen murmured, pressing kisses over Vic's lips as he grabbed for the lube once again. "Now I think I'll pin myself in you. Think you can keep quiet for that?"

"Baby, god..." Vic moaned spent and sated and wanting to feel Mac inside him. "Give me something to suck on Mac," Vic husked, his eyes soft with pleasure and love. "I want your tongue, baby, I want to feel it fucking my mouth just like you're taking my body."

At the younger man's hot moan Vic took the lube out of Mac's hands, squirting some into his own hand and warming it, before gently rubbing it into the long, thick shaft, tickling Mac's balls and rolling them in his hands for a moment before snagging Mac's hand.

Bringing it up to his mouth, Vic sucked two fingers inside, warming and laving the sweet digits before releasing them to smear some more lube over them. Spreading his legs wide, he raised his hips as best he could with Mack still straddling him. "Fuck me, baby."

Mac's reply was a hot rush of Cantonese. Words describing just how amazing, gorgeous and all around fuckable Vic was. They were spoken quietly however, and with an edge brought about by the feel of Vic's fingers stroking him. Climbing backwards off Vic's hips, Mac knelt between the older man's thighs, pressing both fingers inside Vic's body without warning. To keep Vic quiet, Mac offered his other thumb to suck on as a substitute until he could ravage his mouth with his lips.

Once the other man was stretched and ready, Mac slid in, husking out a groan at the tight heat gripping him. Slightly wild-eyed, he leaned in, tearing his hand away from the sculptured lips that had been so assiduously fellating the digit, then dove in, thrusting his tongue into the wet cavern as he began to drive into Vic's body.

Moaning around Mac's mouth, Vic canted his hips more, giving his lover greater access to his body. His hands raced up and down Mac's spine, over his shoulders and down his stomach to where the two of them were joined. The feel of Mac sliding in and out of him made Vic whimper with renewed need. He was getting hard again, god help him.

Closing his eyes, Vic let the taste of Mac, the feel of him within Vic's body, the soft sounds of their lovemaking wash over him. Breaking off the kiss, he moaned out dark phrases of love and want and need, speaking in low, hot tones as he described what he felt and what it felt like to have Mac sliding in and out of him.

"Mac, love you, so fucking much," he husked, finally opening his eyes to watch his lover move over and in him.

Mac plastered himself full length on Vic, the small motions of his hips that the position allowed him stimulating both men at the same time. "Tell me again," he rasped, nuzzling Vic's face and neck, his hands carding through the older man's short hair.

When Vic complied, Mac moaned, the hoarse, emotionally charged words twisting deep inside of him, wringing his heart at the same time they sent his climax shooting from him to inundate his lover. Feeling Vic's own orgasm as a delightful echo of his own, Mac whimpered, finally pushing back enough to look down at his lover.

"Wo ai ni," the younger man breathed, feeling the night's exertions beginning to take their toll on him. "Wanna get cleaned up and curl up with you and not move for a year or so."

"I'll always love you, Mac, never doubt that," the ex-cop exclaimed quietly, pulling Mac in for a soft kiss.

When he finally came up for air, Vic laughed tiredly. "Wasn't it a shower that started today's adventure to begin with?" he grinned. "Maybe a bath and then yeah, a year oughta do it," Vic continued with a yawn.

"Gotta hit a hardware store tomorrow - need to put a lock on the bedroom door so that Alice doesn't wander in uninvited while she's here," he continued as he let his eyes drift shut, curling his arms around Mac and snuggling lazily. "Hmm - guess we'd better move soon," he replied before long, still not ready or able to find the energy to move.

"F'get a shower," the younger man mumbled, already half asleep and not fighting it. "Wet...cloth...don' wanna lose hair in the morning..." With another, inaudible, mumble, he fell asleep, his body draped carelessly over Vic's in a way as to make movement for the other man near impossible.

~*~*~ 

Vic came awake to the sound of muted pop being played from his living room stereo. "Alice," he groaned, raising a hand to rub bleary eyes. Above him, the soft exhalation of breath tickled his neck. "Mac," he whispered, trying to gently wake his lover. "Baby - we gotta get up," trying to move brought him a twinge of discomfort.

"Damn - we're glued together again," he groaned, realizing just how painful this morning's wake up was going to be.

"Huh?" the younger man mumbled, squirming a little to avoid being woken, then yelping when even that small movement caused a tug at his chest. "Aw fuck, we did it again?" Mac groaned, lifting his head while trying to keep the rest of his body very still, not wanting to rip out the majority of his chest hair.

"God, are we ever gonna learn," he laughed, shaking his head, then grinning down at Victor. The muffled beat of music drew Mac's attention, and he tilted his head to the side, a wicked grin curling his lips upward. "Well, if we can't move, we can always call Allegra in and ask her to bring us some warm water."

Vic jerked away quickly, causing a yelp from the younger man as their chests were forcibly separated in a fast and painful manner. "Don't even joke about it, Mackenzie!" Vic growled, ignoring the younger man's virulent curses. "It's bad enough she saw your ass in the air - there is no way in hell..."

Vic finally ran out of steam and began to laugh, hard, at their situation. "When the hell did we become parents?" he chuckled, ignoring the evil looks that Mac kept giving him. "And we are getting a lock installed today - I'll call someone to come do it while we're out at the market or whatever the fuck Alice wants to go to."

As if on cue, the young woman in question banged loudly on the door. "Okay Moose, you kept me up half the night with your cat in heat impersonation, now get you and your 'roommate' out of bed! I wanna go shopping!"

~*~*~ 

A short while later, minus a bit of body hair and still damp from their hurried shower, the two men left the haven of their room. Mac strove not to blush when he looked at Allegra, but her smirking grin had him wanting to hide his face against Vic's side.

"In case you didn't notice, your brother is one hot man," he offered, resisting the urge to stroke Vic's ass and heading into the kitchen to grab something to drink before this massive shopping expedition.

"Ewwww gross!" Alice made a face at the idea that her brother was hot. "That's just wrong."

Vic chuckled softly and followed his lover. "Mac's known to have impeccable taste Alice, so who am I to argue?" he grinned as he came up behind the younger man and snagged the jug of orange juice from the fridge. "And I think you're absolutely delicious," the ex-cop whispered into Mac's ear, nipping on it lightly before turning to grab a glass from the cupboard.

"Whatever... oh gawd, are you guys at it again?" Alice made a face at the two men. "You're like worse than rabbits you know - you always seem to be boffing, or about to boff, or just boffed... and I've only been here 24 hours. You're gonna warp my little mind."

"Okay - what do you want?" Vic sighed, knowing the routine well.

"To borrow Mac for a few hours. I wanna know where to get the rave music and the stores to shop in and not the kind of places you go to. You're so... middle-aged at times Moose!"

"Mid... middle-aged? I'm 26 for crying out loud, still in my prime! Mac?"

"You know I love you, Victor..." Mac began, before his tone turned a bit sheepish, "but there are times - I mean, there are things we're never gonna agree on, right?" He looked pointedly at Vic's plaid shirt as he spoke, then glanced toward the 8-track player as if in confirmation.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't think you're not the hottest thing on the planet or that I don't want to go after you like a bunny again just as soon as I can." His grin at Vic's expression turned to out and out laughter at Allegra's disgusted moan.

"So let me take little sis out shopping. You can get that lock installed, right?" Wrapping his arms around Vic's waist, Mac nibbled his lover's earring, then kissed him full on the lips. "And then we can test it out later," he added, husking the last into the older man's ear.

The kiss he got in return was agreement as far as Mac went and, once he and Vic had finally broken apart for air, Mac crooked a finger at Allegra. "We'd better get out of here now or you're gonna have to wait a few hours more." He made a move to grab the motorcycle helmets, then thought better of it.

"We need to take the Stealth, babe. Can't balance many bags on the bike!"

Vic handed over the keys with a sigh and fished out his credit card to hand to his lover. "300 limit for the both of you," he told them sternly before pulling Mac close and whispering hotly in his lover's ear. "And if you're good and make sure the both of you stick to it, I'll let you use another hundred on the Priape website for toys."

The look of aroused shock on Mac's face as Alice herded him out the door made Vic smile as he began looking for locksmiths in the phone book.

~*~*~ 

Five hours later Alice came breezing into the condo with a tired and bedraggled Mac following far behind and carrying all the bags except one tiny one labeled MAC, to find Vic pacing the carpet like a man possessed.

"Moose? You okay?"

"We got a problem. Dad knows you're here. Chuck hired a private investigator who traced you. Not only that, Mac's and my boss called..." Vic trailed off with a sigh.

"Fuck..." Mac groaned, letting the bags drop to the carpet then following them down so that he was leaning against the door. "Why do I not want to know what she had to say? Or just where this private dick is and when he's showing up?"

This was just what they needed - but on the bright side... "Did you manage to get that lock installed though?"

Vic chuckled despite the situation. "Yeah, I got the lock installed, baby," he grinned lopsidedly, pulling Mac in for a quick, passionate kiss.

"Umm, hello? Moose, remember me? The one with the dick after her?"

"There's no dick after you, Alice. Our boss has had him ... delayed. She's even managed to calm Father down and come up with an alternative. She wants us all in her office first thing tomorrow morning to discuss it," Vic sighed.

"Despite my personal feelings on the matter, chances are her suggestion is gonna be the best one you've got, coz if you don't take it, Chuck and Dad and the dick are all gonna be breathing down out throats. Now c'mere and give me and Mac a hug," the elder Mansfield ordered only to have his sister throw herself into the three way embrace.

"I think we all need to get out of here for a while? The Jays are in town. Wanna walk over to Skydome, catch a game and gorge ourselves on overpriced ballpark food?"

"Baseball?" Mac moaned, wanting to slump down to the floor and just stay there. The sport ranked right up there with ice hockey in his opinion. The only thing that made it marginally better was the fact that the women in the crowd generally wore tank tops and shorts because of the heat and the players wore those tight pants.

When the pair of siblings turned almost identical pleading expressions at him, Mac whimpered. "Oh all right, all right. Baseball it is. Mind if I change first though?"

~*~*~ 

"Delightful to meet you, Miss Mansfield," the Director purred as she stood to shake Allegra's hand, then led her toward the chair nearest to hers around the conference table. "It's refreshing to meet a young woman who knows her mind."

~*~*~ 

_A month later_

"Got a letter from Alice!" Vic called out as he came in from his morning jog along the waterfront. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a carton of oj and drained it dry while standing in front of the still open appliance.

A muffled, 'so are you gonna read it or what' drifted out of the spare room where Mac was working on a term paper. Vic grinned and walked down to join his lover, peeling his sweat-soaked muscle shirt off and sprawling across the spare bed to enjoy the sights.

Mac's head was bobbing along to the latest Cure CD and he was typing furiously. Damn, all he needed was a pair of glasses perched on his nose and he'd be the most adorable college student Vic had ever had the pleasure of fucking into a mindless puddle of flesh.

The head turned and a dark eyebrow shot up to remind the ex-cop of what he was supposed to be doing instead of ogling his lover. "Right. Letter."

Opening it he gave it a cursory scan and chuckled softly.

> Dear Moose and Baby,
> 
> Zaire is totally wild. I'm in this tiny village along the Congo. We had to travel down by boat from Kisangani to get here. I'm digging ditches and building wells and having the most amazing time.
> 
> A giraffe wandered over to a tree behind my hut yesterday and started munching and I've been adopted by a baby howler monkey - he kinda reminds me of you, Mac - clings all over me the way you do Moose.
> 
> Hope you boys are behaving yourself and not waking up the neighbors every night. Say hi to the Director for me. She's totally cool for a power-mongering dictator - but then again she keeps you both in line so she can't be all bad. And the woman can dress!
> 
> Anyhow. I gotta get coz the mail boat is gonna be here soon and I've got to get ready for this big feast - apparently women dance around topless.
> 
> Behave boys!
> 
> Love ya both big brothers,
> 
> Allegra.

Vic looked up from the letter with a grin. "Hey Monkey-boy - why don't you come over here so I can make you howl?" he teased with a grin.

Mac groaned, then turned back in his seat, shaking his head. After saving his file and closing the program, he stood and sauntered toward the bed and his smirking lover.

"Got a banana for me to nibble on?" he asked, before diving for Vic and going in search of one - a search that left both of them howling with laughter.

Mac was lying on his back, eyes half-closed as he tried to catch his breath, when he chuckled. "Your sister dancing around topless. Now that would be interesting to see."

Apparently Vic hadn't thought of that situation, because he froze, then let out a strangled roar before burying his head in the pillow, vehemently denying that it might happen.

"S'okay, Moosie," Mac snickered. "Doesn't mean she did it." Vic's answering groan sent him into another gale of laughter, one that ended only when the other man pummeled him in the face with a pillow.

"Why me?" Vic moaned burying his face in his hands after he dropped the pillow. "A Director wannabe for a sister and a howler monkey for a lover. Oh well - if you call me Moose, I'll call you Howler ... but that will raise an eyebrow or two," the older man smirked as he crawled off the bed.

"Care to join me in the shower?"

Instead of answering, Mac vaulted off the bed, landing in a crouch, his hands dangling around his knees. Hooting like a chimp, the ex-thief turned, waggling his ass at his lover, before darting toward the bathroom, intent on beating Victor in there. "C'mon, Tarzan," he laughed, "and I'll show you why he really liked Cheetah more than Jane!"

Laughing, Vic shook his head and followed the younger man at a more sedate pace. "Welcome to the jungle, Mansfield," he chuckled to himself as he joined the ex-thief under the hot spray.

"So tell me Howler-boy - just why did Tarzan like Cheetah more than Jane?"

"Because," Mac grinned, dropping to his knees and smirking up at his lover, "he knew what to do with a banana!" This said, he closed his lips around the head of Vic's cock, sucking hard while he flicked his piercing over the smooth flesh.

Vic was torn between groaning at the pun and dissolving into a puddle of goo as his bones melted from the mind-blowing heat that Mac generated in him. "Shit! Warn me will you, Mac?" he begged as he felt his brains get sucked out through his cock.

Fighting back the almost irresistible urge to beat against his chest and let out a 'Tarzan' yell, Vic's head dropped back and his fingers carded through the younger man's hair. "Oh yeah, Monkey-boy, suck that banana," he moaned softly, thoroughly enjoying his lover giving him yet another amazing blowjob.

Mac almost choked as he tried to laugh, breathe, and go down on his lover all at once. Breathing won out by sheer necessity and he braced his hands alongside Vic's hips, his shoulders heaving, before he was able to tilt his head upwards and eye the older man through the water dripping in his eyes. "I think you found your calling, babe," he chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Vic's cock, grinning as his stubble rasped against the sensitive flesh, making the other man shiver. "If you ever give up on the secret agent biz, you can make a living writing porn movies."

"Would rather star in them - god knows we've had the practice with her watching. But I'd have to demand that only you could fuck or be fucked by me," he grinned down at the younger man.

"So - what do you say to getting in a little 'dress rehearsal'" he grinned. Turning and bracing himself against the tiled wall, Vic rippled his ass so that it flexed invitingly. "C'mon babe - show me who's top banana!"

"Jesus..." Mac moaned, lowering his face into his hands and trying not to laugh. "And you say I'm bad?"

Of course, Vic's new position did leave Mac with a great view of his lover's luscious ass, so he had to dive in for a taste. Spreading the taut cheeks wide, Mac flicked his tongue over the puckered opening, tasting the musk of Vic's skin as he stretched the tight muscles.

When Vic was moaning and clawing at the tile, Mac surged to his feet, grabbing the bath oil and slicking it on his aching cock, then pushing home into the older man's body. "There's your banana, Tarzan," he growled, pistoning in and out of the tight sheath as his fingers tweaked the ex-cop's nipples.

"Shit! Oh god, yeah! Fuck me, Jesus, Mac, fuck me hard," Vic howled as the younger man penetrated and began to ride him, thrusting into him hard enough to grind his cock into the cool tile.

Thrusting his ass backwards, Vic tried to impale himself more deeply on Mac's cock even though Mac was already as deep as he could go. "God yes!" Vic whined as the tip of Mac's erection scraped against his prostate time and again with each thrust. "Feel so good baby - harder, god, please!"

"Like it, don't you?" Mac rasped, one of his hands sliding lower to encircle and stroke Victor's cock. "Like giving up control like this so all you can do is feel." As he spoke, he pushed on the inside of Vic's knees with his legs, spreading them farther and driving the older man down more firmly on his cock with his next thrust.

"God, so fucking hot. Just like that, babe. Tighten down on me, let me feel how you like it, let me hear you." Mac's words rasped out around them and he closed his teeth on Vic's ear, nipping the flesh as he tugged on the ring impaling his nipple.

Vic nearly collapsed into a puddle of mindless flesh. "Oh fuck!" he wailed as his bones melted from the heat Mac was generating. "Jesus - oh Jesus, baby - please! Harder Mac, fuck me harder!" the older man begged as he thrust his ass backwards, wanting to feel every inch of his baby pressed up against him - claiming and marking him.

With a wordless growl, Mac pulled out of his lover's body the entire way, then slammed back in with enough force to drive the breath from his lungs and to flatten Vic against the squares of tile. Vic's whine goaded him into repeating the maneuver once, then again, because of the extreme reaction it got him.

Heat coiled at the base of his spine, and Mac bit down on the smooth plane of the older man's shoulder to remain in control just a little longer. He was going to come, but not without taking Victor along with him for the ride - and this was going to be a damn good one.

Vic couldn't take it anymore. He was burning alive. With a wail of total abandon the ex-cop painted the cool tiles with his semen, coming hard and fast, clamping down on the invading cock even as his head reared back to expose his throat more to Mac's lush mouth.

"MAC! Oh Jesus God!!!" The room began to gray out and he felt himself slump forward, even as Mac continued to pound into him. Nothing had ever felt this good before, he thought hazily. Nothing but his baby.

Mac's whole body tensed when he felt Vic spasm around him, and he followed his lover into oblivion, thrusting one last time before sending gouts of jism pouring into the older man's body.

"God, Vice-man," he murmured, before feeling the increased weight of Vic's body in his arms. "Victor? Babe?" Mac's tone took on a frantic edge and he wrapped his arms around Vic, supporting him while he tried to lean in and look at the other man's face. "C'mon, babe, answer me!"

"Damn. That was." Vic shook his head to clear it somewhat. "You damn near made me pass out there, babe," the older man admitted as he tried to brace himself on jelly-like knees.

Giving up, Vic turned and let himself sink to the shower floor, then looked up at the younger man. "Isn't this how this whole fiasco started in the first place?" he chuckled. "Except it was you a melted pile of flesh and us sound asleep in the bedroom. Remember to lock the door, okay?" Vic grinned up his lover.

Mac's eyes widened at the thought of another of Victor's relations walking in on them and he raced to flip the bolt on the door, not even bothering to grab a towel on his way out of the bathroom. Shuddering at the thought that they might have had another visitor, he started back to the bathroom, intent on pulling Vic from the shower, drying them both off, then cajoling his lover into a trip to the mall. "Hey, Vic, is that your way of telling me you have more relatives coming to visit?"

"What's the matter baby, don't wanna meet any more of my family? But they're so cuddly and loveable!" Vic chortled as he was dragged to his feet.

Yelping when Mac's hand contacted his still damp and well-fucked ass, Vic turned and pinned the younger man to the wall, nipping at his throat. "No more visitors, babe - just you and me and a whole condo to ourselves. So what do you want to do today?"

"Shopping?" Mac asked hopefully, before snickering at the other man's moan of agony. "C'mon, babe," he cajoled, mimicking Vic's tone. "I'll give you a $500 limit and if you're good and stick to it, you can have another hundred to spend in Priape. I know how that clerk just loves helping you try on leather..."

"Try again, baby. You love helping me try on leather, admit it."

Vic grinned tiredly and headed towards the closet. "Well, on the plus side I can only benefit from this little shopping excursion. C'mon, baby, let's go blow a wad on sex toys."

"Then I can use 'em to blow a wad on you?" Mac asked brightly, waggling his eyebrows at Vic, then ducking out of the way as the older man aimed a swat at his ass. "And I love helping you get out of the leather more than trying it on."

Vic chuckled softly and slid into his most comfortable and worn pair of jeans. Grabbing a tee shirt next, he skimmed into the tight fitting fabric. "You wanna blow me, babe, you'd best get a move on," he grinned and headed out to the living room for his sneakers and his jacket. "After all - we wouldn't want to keep the salesmen waiting for their entertainment."

"Oh no," Mac laughed from deep in the closet where he was going through his large collection of clothes, searching for the right look. "Didn't say I was gonna blow you this time, said I was gonna blow a wad on you - there's a difference!"

As Mac walked out of the over-sized closet, he automatically checked to make sure his earrings were still in place, then busied himself tucking his gray shirt into his black linen pants. After accessorising with a black leather belt and black loafers, he slid his wallet into his pocket and grinned at his lover. "Ready to do some damage, babe?"

Vic groaned softly, but smiled at his lover. "Ready, willing and able, baby. Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Yenko and Eugenie who helped translate some of Mac's potty mouth phrases into Cantonese for me ~ Angel ~
> 
>  _Tiew, geng hi lah_ \- fuck, yeah!  
>  _Tiew wo, lan-tan_ \- Fuck me, dammit!  
>  _Wo ai ni_ \- I love you


End file.
